


if you’ve got love to get done

by fakehaunting



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakehaunting/pseuds/fakehaunting
Summary: “What’s our plan?” Bucky asks, voice low and serious.Sam says nothing.“So no plan,” he says, sighing. “Great.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	if you’ve got love to get done

“What’s our plan?” Bucky asks, voice low and serious. 

Sam says nothing. 

“So no plan,” he says, sighing. “Great.” 

It’s not that big a deal, really. Sure Bucky and Sam’s secret relationship just got unveiled by Steve of all people, on international television,but it’s not that big a deal. 

Right? 

“That makes two,” Steve says wistfully. 

“Two what?” Bucky asks, eyes narrowed. 

“Two bisexual Captain Americas,” he replies solemnly before cracking up. 

Bucky takes his knife out of its sheath on his waistband and points it at Steve. “And what about it?” 

Sam is trying his best to tune out the conversation but is struggling greatly. 

“It’s just that– that– Buck, you helped me figure out I was bi–“ 

“– in a different way!” Bucky snaps, looking to Sam quickly as if worried. “There was nothing sexual about it. Tell him.” 

Steve smirks at him and Sam snorts, the only sound he’s made in ten minutes. Bucky looks at him helplessly and Sam pats his hand gently. 

“But now you’re dating Sam, who’s bi too! So that makes two yet again,” Steve finishes, too proud of himself. 

“You’re such an asshole,” he growls. “You noticed us holding hands under the conference table and had to shout it to the world?” 

“I couldn’t stop myself! You two punks have been acting like you hate each other for 4 years and I see you holding hands like it’s no big deal? And at an internationally televised press conference no less. Bucky Barnes you’ve always been an exhibitionist but Sam I am shocked.” 

“You’ve always been an exhibitionist?” The words burst free from Sam’s mouth in an instant. Bucky blushes brightly and shakes his head. 

“I am not an exhibitionist,” he practically snarls, but the blush on his face makes him less than intimidating. “This is ridiculous– I hate both of you.” 

Sam turns to look at him and croons, “My poor baby boy, you’re being all ganged up on.” 

Bucky blushes even brighter all the way to the tips of his ears. “I should stab you for that.” 

“You usually like when I call you that,” Sam says. He pouts exaggeratedly and pokes Bucky’s thigh. Ah, his thigh. “Come on baby, you know it’s funny.” 

“Can I ask you something?” Steve asks. 

“What else could you possibly have to say?” Bucky groans yet doesn’t say no. 

“When did you two even get together?” 

-

Something about seeing Bucky throw knives is the sexiest thing in the world. It could be the raw power behind each throw, the precision, the concentration, or the skill. Or it could be the fact that Bucky gets cocky with it and shows on particularly when Sam is watching. He knows Sam likes it and so he does it more and more these days. 

“Sexy cyborg bastard,” Sam finds himself muttering pretty often now. 

He’d done it right before they left for their mission; he was wearing a suit and his hair was styled perfectly, his hands covered with skin tight leather gloves. Sam’s mouth had dried right out and he’d been left stammering, Bucky smirking at him in victory. 

Naturally their mission is finding a target at a club. The music is pounding and everyone is far too close to each other, including the two of them. Their backs are pressed up against each other as they switch from partner to partner. The way Bucky keeps rubbing against him has to be just from the dancing, right? It can’t be on purpose, can’t be so that he can feel every inch of muscle Bucky has. 

It doesn’t take long for them to find who they’re looking for, so the rest of their night is for themselves. They could leave the club but when Sam goes to, he gets what could only be described as leer from Bucky. It’s a challenge and a question at the same time; Sam answers by pulling Bucky onto the dance floor. 

“You think you’re so cute,” he hisses into Bucky’s ear, pressing against him. “Wearing a suit to a nightclub? Absolutely ridiculous.” 

“You seemed to like it, Wilson,” Bucky replies easily. 

Suddenly there’s no one in the club but them. The thumping of the music fades to a dull thrum and Sam pulls back, focusing on Bucky’s face in the darkness. He can hardly see the blue of his eyes, that blue as deep as the ocean with flints of grey steel. 

“Is this a game?” Sam asks. 

Bucky shakes his head immediately. “Never was.” 

“What do you want from this?” 

“You,” Bucky replies and kisses him. 

From there it’s nothing but feeling. The feel of Bucky’s body against his, his lips, his hands, the simplicity and strength of his touch. Sam gives as much as he gets; he memorizes every inch of Bucky’s body with his mouth, his tongue, his fingers. Now that he’s had him he’ll never let him go. 

“I love you,” Bucky moans. “Sam–“ 

“I love you too,” Sam pants back, not hesitating in the slightest. 

-

“You’re thinking about sex, aren’t you?” Steve deadpans. 

“Yes,” Bucky answers at the time Sam says “No!” 

**Author's Note:**

> of course inspired by the magical tfatws trailer we got! I might expand on this drabble sometime but for now here it is <3 
> 
> please come follow me on tumblr @ lesbianhozier and talk to me about sambucky


End file.
